


Четыре стихии

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Magic AU, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Twitter
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ визуал нерейтинг





	Четыре стихии

**Author's Note:**

> **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/reinik_rei) **  
> 

  
[Полный размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/81/94/CiSkz9Xq_o.jpg)

       


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137032)


End file.
